Twenty minutes
by veebeehee
Summary: Takes place after the Transformers movie2007 sam and Mikaela are getting used to their new school and new way of life, as well as something else not so unexpected. Rated M for lemons and lang, not for young children. Please review!


**Title: Twenty minutes**

**rating: M for lemon**

**Pairing: Sam x Mikaela**

**Summary: Takes place after the Transformers movie(2007) sam and Mikaela are getting used to their new school and new way of life, as well as something else not so unexpected. Rated M for lemons and lang, not for young children.**

**Please review!!!!!**

* * *

Mikaela's alarm clock buzzed at the time of 6 am with a shrill tone that made her senses paralyzed with fear and alertness. She arose from her bed in a hurry and carelessly grabbed whatever pieces of clothes she could find; a purple turtleneck and blue jeans that hugged her ass firmly. Her legs shivered as they were kissed by the coldness of her room. She bolted from her room and into the bathroom, quickly exiting with her backpack.

Mikaela quickly rushed to the door, swinging it open to reveal her boyfriend Sam. "Come on Mikaela were going to be late for school again, you know how Mr. Thomson gets." Mikaela rolled her eyes and planted a soft his on his cheek that temporarily shut him up as it usually did. Mikaela glanced towards the driveway and then to Sam.

"Um…Sammy?"

"Yeah?" He responded following her gaze to the concrete drive way.

"Where's Bee?" Mikaela glance up and down the street before crossing her arms and turning back to Sam, she didn't like the way he was hesitating, "Sam?"

"Well, you see, its actually quite simple," Sam started, Mikaela rolled her eyes as she typically did when he tried to pull one of his lame excuses over her head, "umm, he had to go away on autobot business."

"Whatever, lets just try to catch the bus."

* * *

The school bus picked them up right on schedule and soon after they got on, the driver was already being an ass. He pushed Sam into Mikaela, urging both teenagers to hurry and find a seat. To top it off, the people who already had seats were taking up the rest of it with their backpacks while saying, "this seat is taken" or "no way weirdo!" Mikaela and Sam weren't starting off on the right foot from the beginning, but they didn't really care. To Mikaela, she had gone from top of the popularity food chain, to the bottom of the pits, but that's what you would expect from having a boyfriend like Sam. 

"God that guy is such AN ASSHOLE!!!" Sam said, directing his angst towards the crabby driver.

"No yelling on the bus!!" the driver replied, throaty and saline-tongued. Hs voice was burly and could almost be used to voice a big hungry ogre or monster in a haunted forest.

"Was I yelling?" Sam said to Mikaela in disbelief.

After many miles of yelling back and forth, tossing of paper balls and spitting spitballs at each other and the bus driver in effort to see how far he could be pushed, the students of Morrison High dismounted from the bus, groaning and complaining that they didn't get enough sleep last night or groaning about how this guy didn't call this girl, basic teenage gossip. Sam and Mikaela walked into the halls and to their lockers, 1023 and 1024 respectfully, sector seven had given them all the props, but was door-door lockers really necessary?

* * *

"Geez, when are you going to stop holding all your junk in your locker?" Hilde Mikaela asked, when Sam opened his locker and several of his so-called ebay items fell onto the floor at his feet. 

"Hey, this junk is gas money!" Sam relied, acting hurt.

"Sam, autobots don't run on gas."

Ignoring her comment Sam picked out a test paper form Mikaela's locker "Damn you aced that test Mr. Thomson gave us a week ago? I got a C+! That guy is an ass!" he exclaimed and handed the papers to Mikaela, who put them neatly into her locker. With a yawn Sam took out his chemistry book and tucked it under his arm.

Mikaela also had her books at the ready, "well maybe that's because I actually do the work in his class, you should try it sometime," she suggested.

Sam only stared at her in disbelief, "that's crazy talk."

* * *

"Good morning," Mr. Thomson said, greeting the two incoming students into his class. Mr. Thomson was a tall man with a graybeard and sideburns as well as gray hair. It was clear to both Mikaela and Sam that he was old but didn't seem to lose his sense of humor one bit. He was the only one who could make both of them laugh, and by make both of them laugh, he is a clumsy ass butter finger. 

Mr. Thomson usually wore a posh looking jacket and slacks everyday but was in the mood to occasionally go from Professor to goofball with his attire. Naturally the two teens took their seats night next to each other.

"Welcome class, I hope you all enjoyed winter break. Today we will be reviewing everything we learned last semester, and Hopefully, Kevin Tamerion will stay awake during my lecture today." Thomson said puting his pen behind his ear, looking truly like the nutty professor he was.

The rest of the students gathered in the room and took their seats, awaiting the professor's assignments for the day. Professor Thomson closed the door and put his lab coat and rubber gloves on.

* * *

About and hour into the lecture Sam turned to Mikaela and said, "hey Mikaela, this is boring want to go fool around?" 

Mikaela nodded and collected her things while the professor was still distracted, "hell yes."

As they wandered through the halls, avoiding the various teachers on the lookout for students skipping their classes, Sam noticed an open door to his right and did the best thing his instincts allowed him to; he quickly pushed Mikaela into the darkened room and closed the door behind him, locking it so there was not enough light for them to see each other.

"Mmm, a Janitor's closet, how romantic," Mikaela said leaning over to kiss Sam regardless of the condition they were in.

Sam pulled the girl closer to him and put an arm around her waist while he let the other arm flip the switch to the lights; they were now able to see each other's perfect faces. Mikaela let herself melt into Sam's warm body and take in every bit of this trivial moment.

"_Only the best for you babe,"_ Sam joked and breathed warmly into Mikaela's ear while now having a firm grip around the girl's waist, gliding her in closer so he was rubbing gently against her body. He paused for a moment, "there is something that I have to confess."

"_What might that be?"_ Mikaela asked, smiling and rubbing Duo's back gently with her fingers. Saying nothing in response to Mikaela's question, Sam cupped her face in his hands, smiled and slowly claimed her soft delicate lips in a passionate kiss.

Sam had swallowed his fears and with no other options, had made his move after keeping it confined in his mind for months. He broke away slowly to take a breath as well as take in the taste of the passionate and sweet fruit that was Mikaela.

"_I'm in love with you Mikaela."_ Sam said in a hoarse whisper as he dove into her lips once more, not being able to gather enough of her sweet innocence in just one taste of her lips. Mikaela brought her arms around Sam's body-particularly his waist-and brought him closer to her body as her back rested against the wall. Both teenagers broke away and took a deep breath, hopefully now full of bliss and contentment.

Mikaela didn't say a word to the scrawny 17-year-old American boy who held her in his arms while wearing a truly vulnerable smile. She felt Sam's longing spread to her psyche and state of mind like a river of need and desire.

Sam took a few deep breaths to hopefully stabilize himself and leaned into her body gently. He then nibbled at her earlobe gently as he began to breathe words of compassion into her ear. Mikaela has become absorbed in him, her hands gently started to remove the belt around his waist, suddenly Sam stopped her. "_We only have twenty minutes to get back to class." _

"A lot can happen in twenty minutes Sam," said Mikaela suggestively. She laced her fingers around Sam's back, locking him in position and not showing the least bit of surrendering.

* * *

**Yay, now that the corniness is over i can start working on the lemon, though whats funny is once i actually post these stories it takes forever for me to updated them...but ill do my best.**

**Review please**

**up next is the lemon**


End file.
